Kristoff's Assistant
by Disney United
Summary: DISNEY PAIRING ROULETTE 1: Kristoff's boss forces a new recruit in the "ice business" upon him to train. Little does he know about how much this young man will effect him. Cody is older in this, obviously. XD Warnings: Slight slash-y themes.
1. Chapter 1

**_Group 1: Kristoff _**_(Frozen)**, Cody **(The Rescuers: Down Under)_

Kristoff's life was ice—it was his profession, you see. Every day of every month of every year he spent doing his job. While many people would hate being surrounded by the constant cold, Kristoff liked it. He didn't really like people, and preferred to spend time with his reindeer Sven instead of people from his own species.

Every once in a while, however, he was forced to interact with people. He would have to venture away from the cold and snowy mountains to deliver the ice to his boss, who would ship the ice to various places throughout the kingdom. These meetings were usually brief and without small talk, which was the way Kristoff liked it. However, one day, the conversation was not brief or cordial; it was incredibly long and drawn out, with much swearing coming from both parties.

"A partner?!" he exclaimed, shoving a note into the bearded man's face. Kristoff's face was incredibly red, for he was incredibly angry. Perhaps he would have handled the whole situation better if he would have been told the bad news to his face, instead of a petty little note that had been hastily attached to his sleigh. "What do you mean you're assigning me a partner?!"

"Exactly what you said: I'm assigning you a partner," the boss said. It was quite obvious he was trying to remain cool, calm, and collected-and he was. Just barely, though.

His calm attitude, however, did little to cause Kristoff to relax. In fact, the man's unperturbed attitude only served to further anger Kristoff. "Why me?! Aren't there nearly a hundred other guys that would kill for a partner? Why stick the bloke with someone who doesn't want him, when he can go somewhere where he actually is needed?"

His boss sighed, crossing his arms. "Kristoff...you've always been very antisocial..."

Kristoff looked to his sleigh, briefly, where Sven was munching on carrots. When he turned back, he raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Don't you want some form of social interaction? Excuse me, human interaction?" the boss said, interjecting the last part when Kristoff started to defend his reindeer.

"No, not really."

The boss's beard twitched. "Well...tough. You're getting a partner, whether you like it or not." Kristoff glared at the man's back as he walked away.

"Cody, get out here!" the boss shouted. Not even a few seconds had passed, before a tall young man made his way out of one of the back offices and into the large warehouse.

_**A/N This is the first chapter of the first fic in my series: Disney Pairing Roulette...which explains the off the wall pairing. XD For more information, please feel free to visit my profile page!**_

**_If you have any pairing (cannon or not) or story in any Disney animated movie or series that you would like to have written about, please tell me! Thanks!_**

**_Anywho, please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The man had blond hair like Kristoff's, but where Kristoff's was more beige, the man's was golden-yellow. Kristoff was much more built than the man was well, in spite of the fact that the man was nearly his height (which was an impressive height, by the way).

He was dressed mostly as Kristoff was as well, in the plain winter clothing. The only exception was the hat he wore on his forehead, which definitely signaled he was from somewhere down, near the Southern Isles.

"Hey there," the man said, breaking Kristoff out of his ponderings. 'Definitely from the Southern Isles,' he confirmed in his head. The man's voice was heavily-accented, though it was rather soft.

"Hi," Kristoff said blandly in return.

The smaller man shifted on his feet. "I'm Cody, and I suppose I'll be your new partner?"

Kristoff merely grunted, turning and walking back to his sleigh. Unsure about what to do, Cody followed him.

"I'm from Australia. Have you ever been there?" When Kristoff didn't answer, instead opting to continue preparing his sleigh, Cody quickly said, "Ah, well probably not...it's kind of a long way away. Yeah..." Cody shifted uncomfortably, his hand tightening around the strap of his bag. When he spotted Sven, however, he immediately dropped the bag, running up to the reindeer.

"Hi there! I'm Cody!" he exclaimed. Sven blinked at him, before looking at Kristoff who was giving the pare a weird look. "What's your name?" Cody questioned, apparently oblivious to the weird look he was receiving. Kristoff's unease about the young man continued to grow, when Cody stared at the reindeer expectantly, as though waiting for him to answer.

"His name's Sven," Kristoff replied, when the pause was starting to get overly long. Cody's facial expression changed slightly, if only for a minute. Instead of looking overly eager, he looked tired and worn, and somehow older. But that expression was only there briefly, before he straightened up, picking up his bag.

He patted Sven's head slightly. "Maybe next time, huh?"

Kristoff cleared his throat. Sven immediately stood at attention, before trotting over to the large sliding door. They made their way out into the snowy world, Sven trotting along, seemingly enjoying himself immensely. After they were a little ways away from the large building, Kristoff pulled himself into the sleigh, along with all his tools. When he glanced around, expecting Cody to come jumping in, he didn't see the excitable man.

For a brief moment he panicked, wondering what his boss would think when Kristoff reported that Cody had managed to get himself killed within five minutes of leaving the warehouse. But his panicking was cut short when the object of his thoughts let loose a loud whoop, running at break-neck speed through the falling snow.

"This is so cool!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out, and zooming around the trees like some bizarre bird, trying to take flight. Several of the forest creatures peaked out of their holes, probably wondering what had disturbed their rest.

Kristoff frowned, as the man took the opportunity to start babbling to the animals. He wondered what type of insane asylum the boss got Cody from.

"Hey, stop fooling around," Kristoff ordered gruffly. The man almost immediately stopped, coming over to the side of the sleigh.

"Have you ever rode on the back of an eagle?" Cody asked, as though it was the most normal thing in the world. Even the usually-stoic Kristoff had to look at least a little flabbergasted for many reasons, one being he had never seen an eagle large enough to ride.

"I...can't say that I have," he finally replied.

Cody sighed, stretching. For some reason, the movement seemed very exaggerated to Kristoff, with the clothing riding up slightly, tightening around his thin younger man's face was also rather flushed from the cold, and his hair seemed to almost sparkle with the snow flakes that landed in it. Kristoff turned away from him, his hands working to make room for the other man in the sleigh.

Cody nodded gratefully, climbing in. "Well, it's one of the coolest things in the world, I tell you."

Kristoff rose a skeptical eyebrow. "You've rode on the back of an eagle?"

Cody nodded. "Yep! When I was a kid..." he said, his voice trailing off. He glanced up at a couple birds that were pecking at a branch. He was still smiling, but it was sort of a sad one.

Kristoff shook his head, flicking Sven's reigns. He and Cody were partners and that was it. He didn't need to know any further information about the man, and he certainly didn't want the man to ramble on and on about his most-likely annoying back-story.

Cody looked up at the sky. "So...it sure is cold up here." Kristoff grunted in acknowledgement. "It never used to get this cold in Australia."

An idea popped up in Kristoff's head. What if he tried to make Cody quit?! Then Kristoff would be all alone with Sven, how he liked it. He smiled. Perfect.

He through his head back looking upwards, making sure the movement caught Cody's attention. "Huh. It's getting dark pretty early." He jerked the reigns, bringing Sven to a halt. Cody had to grip the side of the sleigh to stop himself from flying across it. "We'll camp here for the night."

Cody blinked looking around at the darkening woods. His content expression faltered slightly. "Right here? In the middle of the woods without any shelter?" Kristoff had to turn from his annoying companion, so he didn't see his smirk.

"To be a mountain man, you've got to be able to sleep anywhere." He paused. "But if you want to stand guard tonight, then that's fine."

Cody shifted, looking unsure. However, his face suddenly lit up, as though he had a brilliant idea. "Alright!" he said eagerly.

Kristoff felt a little suspicious, but he shrugged it off. He climbed out of the sleigh, pulling a canvas over the sleigh. He then unpacked the numerous blankets and such supplies, stringing them up like a tent. After that work was complete, he turned to Cody to order him to build a fire for them, but the young man had already done it. That surprised Kristoff slightly.

When Cody finished building up the fire, he turned back to Kristoff, to see him looking at him. He shrugged, a light dusting of red overcoming his cheeks. "I grew up in the outback. Not to prove a stereotype right or anything...but we did have lots of barbecues."

Kristoff blinked, before turning back to the sleigh. "Try and not get yourself killed," he grunted, climbing into the sleigh.

Cody shifted. "Uh...alright..."

And with that, Kristoff wrapped several blankets around himself, settling down for sleep.

_**A/N Yay longness. Or rather...longer-ness. However, that isn't a word. So...yeah! See you next chapter!**_

**_If you have any pairing (cannon or not) or story in any Disney animated movie or series that you would like to have written about, please tell me! Thanks!_**

**_Anywho, please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure what had woken him up at first—it could have been some wolf howling from further up the mountain, or even some snow dropping from a tree. However, when Kristoff sat up, it became rather obvious what had jolted him out of sleep. Grumbling slightly, he opened up his tent-like formation, looking out at his companion.

Cody was huddled close to the fire, mumbling slightly. He was shivering, obviously quite cold. Kristoff almost felt bad for him, but when the boy's mumblings got a little louder, Kristoff's want for his annoying companion to go back to the Southern Isles overwhelmed any other emotion.

The golden-haired man suddenly lifted his arm, holding a shaking hand out to Sven.

"Why don't you say something to me?" he asked quietly. "Come on, I know you can." Kristoff's brow furrowed, as he leaned a little further out. He was confused by this young man and his strange desire for animals to speak to him. Granted, when he was alone, Kristoff would come up with voices for the various creatures he encountered…but he never actually believed that they really could talk.

Cody slowly unbent, standing up and stretching, before he waded across the deep snow coming to sit closer to Sven. Without preamble, he threw his arms around the reindeer's neck, his shoulders shaking. Sven's innocent eyes widened slightly at the sudden show of emotion. The reindeer looked at his master, who shrugged, withdrawing back into the nest he had created.

But he couldn't go to sleep. His mind kept being drawn back to Cody. When Kristoff had first met the other man, he thought that he was one-dimensional, easily understood…if rather annoying. He seemed to be an kind and happy optimistic person, without a care in the world. But the more Kristoff got to know about Cody through his actions, the more he wondered about this unexpected enigma.

**_A/N Boo. Shortness. But on the bright side: There's always the next chapter! And for you yaoi fangirls...you know who you are...some cuteness is coming!_**

**_If you have any pairing (cannon or not) or story in any Disney animated movie or series that you would like to have written about, please tell me! Thanks!_**

**_Anywho, please review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kristoff got up early and started to pack up. The minute he came out of his little cocoon, Cody stood up, stretching.

"Morning!" he said loudly, smiling.

Not being a morning person, Kristoff merely shot him a glare, stoking the fire.

Cody's spirit didn't seem dampened, as he gently pat Sven's side. "We had a good talk last night, didn't we, huh Sven?"

Kristoff reached into the sleigh, pulling out a bit of dried meat and some vegetables. He tossed a bundle of carrots to Sven who immediately pranced over to where they landed. Cody walked over to the fire, kneeling down beside it and rubbing his hands together. In spite of his chipper attitude, it was obvious that Cody was exhausted, and really cold.

Kristoff paused in his movements, before tossing a light blanket to Cody. The younger man looked up at him in shock and confusion, before smiling and wrapping it around his shoulders. "Thanks!"

Kristoff grunted, and Cody surprised him by chuckling. Unlike the younger man's voice, his laugh was low and rather gravely. "I didn't use to be a morning person either. Normally I'd sleep 'til noon, and Faloo'd have to wake me up."

Kristoff blinked. "Flewed?" he asked, curious against his own will.

"Fa-loo. She'd have to wake me up sometimes with her call." Cody stood up, going over to the sleigh. Kristoff and him then worked together to pack up the sleigh.

Kristoff wanted to stop asking these questions, mostly because he didn't want to know too much about this human that he would soon be sending packing. But how the man had acted the previous night, and all of his odd quirks made even the antisocial Kristoff curious.

"Is that your sister or something?" Cody laughed that laugh again, causing Kristoff to nearly drop the supplies. It was just so unexpected!

"No, she was a kangaroo."

Kristoff turned to him in shock. "You had a pet kangaroo?!"

Cody quickly shook his head. "No, no. She lived in the woods. But she was probably one of my best friends, throughout my childhood. Well, not counting Bernard, Bianca, and Jake. And Marahute of course, though she wasn't too talkative…"

Ignoring the last comment, Kristoff asked, "You were friends with multiple wild kangaroos?"

Cody shook his head. "Nah. Bernard and Bianca were mice, and Jake was a kangaroo rat. Marahute was a giant golden eagle."

Kristoff paused, in tightening some of the securing ropes. After tying a knot, he climbed in. As Cody was coming in, he asked, "And they talked to you?"

Cody suddenly got very quiet, his lips pressing into a thin line. Even his hands curled into fists, bunching up the fabric of his pants. He didn't move to answer, though, instead saying, "How much farther until we get to your special ice lake?"

Kristoff cast him a side-long glance. "We should be there by late tonight. With summer coming, the lower lakes don't have as good a quality of ice. Usually it does."

Cody hummed, leaning back against the back of the sleigh.

Kristoff, snapped the reigns, and Sven quickly trotted off, heading further up the mountain.

_**A/N The next couple of chapters should be longer...at least I think so? I don't remember. XD**_

**_If you have any pairing (cannon or not) or story in any Disney animated movie or series that you would like to have written about, please tell me! Thanks!_**

**_Anywho, please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

That day was filled with awkward silence, mostly. Cody seemed to be brooding over the earlier conversation, and Kristoff was never one to start a conversation. The snow had been falling steadily, and Kristoff was worried that they wouldn't make it to the lake in time. But what he was also worrying about, was how he had started to think about him and Cody as a "we". That day, he had to constantly remind himself to not think of the younger man on the seat next to him, about his past and everything that was him. He had to remind himself that he liked to be alone with just himself and Sven, and no annoying boys to get in the way.

Thus, whenever he wasn't wondering at Cody's odd silence, he was plotting a way to get rid of him.

He had a few ideas, but he didn't want the guy to get seriously hurt. He just wanted to scare him a bit, show him what this life was really like. Then the man would surely want to quit.

Suddenly, the reigns jerked a little. Kristoff didn't think anything of it, thinking Sven was just getting a little slopping with his footing. He clicked the reigns, trying to get Sven to calm down and focus. However, the reindeer seemed to only get more panicked.

Cody sat up a little straighter, his eyes wide and darting around. "Dingoes?"

"What?"

"Are there dingoes up here as well?"

Kristoff blinked in apparent confusion, until his eyes widened in realization. He flipped his ear flaps up, so he could hear better. Sure enough, there were howls off in the distance. Only they weren't all that distant; in fact, they sounded quite close.

"No. We have wolves."

Cody seemed to pale, his hands gripping the side of the sleigh. "Don't we need to find somewhere to hide or something?"

Kristoff hesitated, biting his lip. For him to make Sven go faster would be dangerous for all of them; the snow was quite unstable, and if they went any faster, they could cause a dangerous avalanche, or something of that sort. But…if they didn't pick up speed, they could fall prey to dangerous mountain wolves.

"Come on Sven," Kristoff ordered, clicking the reigns. Sven immediately picked up pace, but it wasn't near as fast as it needed to be. Cody pulled himself up on the back of the sleigh, his eyes impossibly wide.

"They're gaining on us mate!" he exclaimed, climbing back down.

Kristoff gripped the reigns tightly. He could feel Sven's tiredness through the tenseness in the reigns. The sleigh was too heavy for him to pull.

In one swift movement, he thrust the reigns onto the floor, climbing up onto the side.

Cody's hand suddenly wrapped around his leg. "What on earth are you doing?!"

Kristoff, for the first time on their journey, smiled. "Lightening the load."

And with that, he jumped off, landing in the snow.

The snow was deep, but not unbearable. He had lived most of his life in the snow and on the mountains. He ran beside the sleigh, cheering Sven on and ignoring Cody's worried calls.

Without Kristoff's heavy weight, Sven was pulling the sleigh far faster than he normally did.

"Kristoff! Look out!" Cody shouted, standing up on the seat of the sleigh. Kristoff turned around nearly yelping in shock as he realized how close one of the wolves had gotten to him.

However, a brief flash of brilliant red later, the dog was yelping, running away. He looked back to Cody, who was holding a bright red boomerang above his head.

When he saw Kristoff looking at him, he held his arms up. "Really, not all stereotypes are true."

"Right," Kristoff said back, almost smiling, as he continued jogging along side the sleigh.

"I'm being serious!" Cody laughed. "Jake taught me!"

"The kangaroo rat?!"

Cody didn't have the chance to answer him, however, because in that moment, the sleigh suddenly dropped off the side of a slight hill, it picked up speed, Sven barely able to keep himself from being ran over. Kristoff however, was having issues. He slipped, suddenly, falling down.

He tried to pull himself up, but he found his foot had gotten stuck in something underneath the snow. He turned around, his eyes wide with fear, as the black beasts with glowing eyes overtook him.

However, before any of them could bite him. A sudden loud bang of something, followed by a shout of, "Hey!" distracted them. The dogs immediately took off after the clanging-banging sound, leaving Kristoff to try and pull himself from the snow.

In spite of his position, though, he managed to see what had distracted the dogs. Cody was running through the woods, banging a wooden spoon against one of the pans.

Within moments, he—along with all the wolves—disappeared into the woods.

"Cody…"

**_A/N We are nearing the end!_**

**_If you have any pairing (cannon or not) or story in any Disney animated movie or series that you would like to have written about, please tell me! Thanks!_**

**_Anywho, please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Kristoff clicked his tongue, and Sven immediately came trotting out from his hiding spot in the trees, the sleigh still attached.

"Here Sven!" he hissed. The reindeer seemed to know exactly what to do, for he flipped the reins over his head and into Kristoff's hand. With a few quick tugs, he came loose. Immediately, he detached the reindeer from the sleigh, climbing onto his back.

"Let's go find Cody!" he exclaimed, and they took off running through the woods.

Sven only paused briefly when they came to the cave, before galloping on in. It was dark, but not overly so. He heard slight yelps coming from not far off, which only made him more worried.

'_I know I don't want him to be my partner, but I don't want him to get seriously hurt…or worse,_' he thought to himself. The cave roof was slanting slightly, by then, and he being on Sven's back was too tall to continue. The second he climbed off, however, a short scream that obviously Cody sounded though the cave.

"Cody!" he shouted, taking off in a run. Soon, he came to a well-lit room. It took a matter of seconds for his eyes to adjust. When they did, a strange site met his eyes.

Cody was sitting on the floor, laughing as some wolf pups pawed at him, with the older wolves laying lazily nearby. Cody looked up in shock, his eyes meeting Kristoff's. "Kristoff? Are you okay?"

He blinked, before glaring and marching up to the younger man. He yanked him to his feet, causing the surrounding wolves to growl at him in warning. "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

Cody placed a hand on Kristoff's wrist. "No, I was sure I could handle them! I wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Kristoff just continued glaring at Cody. The latter then really looked at the former. How Kristoff was flushed and out of breath, and how his eyes were narrowed with both anger, and thinly veiled worry. Worry…

Cody's eyes widened. "You were…worried about me?"

Kristoff's eyes widened as well, before he scoffed, turning away. "Of course not. But if you would have been killed, the boss would have had my hide."

Cody tried to look disappointed but he wasn't able to. "Ah. I see," he said, sounding far-too happy.

Kristoff and Cody left the warm cave briefly, going to gather the sleigh. They set up camp about half-way between the wolf den and the entrance to the cave, so the fire that Cody had started let a bit of heat come their way.

Kristoff laid out several blankets. Cody hesitated, looking nervous. "Um…Kristoff?"

The man in question looked up, raising an eyebrow. Cody leaned against the cave wall, feigning nonchalance, but it was obvious that he was very tired.

"Can I…sleep tonight?" Cody asked, suddenly looking like staying on his feet any longer would be an impossible task.

Sighing, Kristoff nodded. Cody gratefully collapsed on the stack of blankets, throwing his hat aside. "Thanks mate!"

Kristoff laid down as well. The heat coming from the inner cave mixing with the cold air of the outside made their little section seem incredibly comfortable. Cody rolled over a few times, before seemingly becoming adjusted.

"I used to sleep in a hammock back in Australia. It was less expensive, and more comfortable you see. At least to me." He laughed here. Kristoff didn't make a sound, trying to pretend he was asleep, so Cody would shut up.

"Most times were good. I mean, in my childhood. Most, but not all…" he trailed off. "I was kidnapped by a poacher. He was after Marahute. That's when I met Jake, Bernard, and Bianca. Apparently they were sent to rescue me. And you know what?" Kristoff didn't say anything, but Cody continued undaunted. "They did. They did save me, and Marahute. It was mostly Bernard., though the others helped. He was pretty cool…"

Cody's tone suddenly turned ice-cold. "When I told my mum about the Rescue Aid Society, and everything that had happened, she didn't believe me. She sent me to all these "doctors" and stuff in the city…" Kristoff opened his eyes slightly, so he could see Cody. The other man's back was to him, but every muscle in it was tensed, and quivering slightly. Whatever had happened after that had effected the man greatly. So much, so that the mere thought of the experience could move him to tears. For some reason, that made Kristoff feel horrible; this was the annoying Cody, the overoptimistic young man that he had wanted booted off his team. But…

This was also the man that had quite possibly saved his life. This was the man that was making him question whether humans were all truly as bad as he previously believer, just by his nature of being.

"I stopped hearing them, then. The voices of the animals…they were all so silent to me…all of my friends, everything about my world-" Cody gasped, making a choking sound. Kristoff blinked. He had never felt such emotion before, especially in concern for another human being. He tried to think about what Cody must have felt; he imagined it was something like how he would feel, if all the ice melted. Staring at Cody's shaking shoulders, he came to the realization that when Cody became unable to hear the voices of the animals, he felt like his world had been absolutely destroyed.

Kristoff wasn't sure why he was feeling this strange emotion about the man he was supposed to like. Perhaps it was because Cody saved his life. Perhaps because of just how Cody…was. There could be many reasons of why Kristoff was suddenly liking this man, but one thing is for sure: the next thing he did, he did it for one sole, and obvious reason.

When Kristoff scooted himself over to be right beside Cody, wrapping his arms around the shaking man he did it because he liked him.

"W…what's this all of the sudden?" Cody asked quietly.

Kristoff hesitated. "I…don't really know. I…feel strange."

Cody rolled around awkwardly in Kristoff's arms, facing him. His eyes were wide in confused, with the golden-blond strands falling in them. Mindlessly, Kristoff brought a hand up, brushing the hair aside. Both blushed.

"I'm sorry," Kristoff suddenly spoke.

Cody looked at him, confused. "Why are you apologizing?"

Kristoff didn't really know why he was apologizing. He said as such: "I don't know."

Cody laughed suddenly, burying his face into Kristoff's chest. Kristoff felt his lips being forced upwards at the sound.

"I like you," Cody sighed quietly.

Kristoff jolted slightly. His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he sighed, deciding to throw caution to the wind. "I like you too."

Sven suddenly made a grunting-howl-like-sound that only a reindeer could. The two men looked over at him in shock.

"I think he said he likes us as well," Kristoff said, chuckling slightly. However, when he looked back at Cody, the boy's shocked face made his brow crinkle in worry. "Cody-?"

"I KNOW he said he likes us as well…" Cody whispered in awe, before beaming in happiness.

**_A/N I decided this was long enough. And considering that this is Disney…well, I didn't want things to get too explicit. It seems kinda like Broke Back Mountain-ish. XD If you have any questions about why I wrote this, or anything, please visit my profile page for more information. Also please review!_**

**_Lastly:_**

**_If you have any pairing, cannon (or not) in any animated Disney movie or series, please tell me! Thanks!_**


End file.
